Rei R. Yoko
Rei R. Yoko is a pirate of the Anonymous Pirates, acting as their First Mate. He ate the Akki Akki no Mi, turning him into a demonic human. Appearance Perhaps one of the most intimidating looking members of the Anonymous Pirates, Rei strikes a rather imposing figure, not necessarily because he is tall or muscular, but rather due to the demonic features he's gained from eating the Akki Akki no Mi. Standing at roughly 5'9 with a slender, but generally well-toned build, Rei possesses short, somewhat spiky silvery-gray colored hair and deep, crimson-red colored eyes which possess slightly slitted pupils, giving him a more demonic-looking appearance. Due to the effects of his devil fruit, his teeth have sharpened into a pointed set of fangs, and his hands and feet end with long, curved, talon-like claws. Two large, black-colored bat-like wings can be seen upon his back, and a long, flexible demon-like tail grows from the base of his spine, starting wide and the base and eventually tapering to an arrow-point tip. More often then naught he can be seen wearing a long, leather trench coat over a red-colored t-shirt and matching black-colored jeans. He can also normally be seen wearing his trademark talking-guitar in a leather holster upon his back. Personality Despite his frightening appearance, Rei is actually a fairly friendly, easy-going, and laid back guy once you get to know him. Sarcastic and somewhat unmotivated, it often takes quite a bit of persuasion for him to get off his lazy ass and actually do something with himself, but regardless he's a loyal friend to his nakama and a fearsome foe in battle as well. In contrast to Sub's fiery and temperamental mannerisms, Rei is normally calm and collected, even in the midst of battle, rarely allowing himself to become flustered or angry. He often regards himself as the most 'normal' member of the Anonymous Pirates, however this isn't to say he doesn't have his odd quirks as well. His oddest trait, strangely enough, seems to be his great love for animals of all types, especially those of the canine variety. When facing a Zoan-type devil fruit user in battle he'll usually forget all about the fight at hand and be overwhelmed with an intense desire to cuddle with them, more often then naught to the shock and disgust of his opponent. After being rejected in such a manner he'll normally fall into a deep depression and have to be roused by either Sub or another member of the crew before he can find the motivation to fight again. Relationships Crew As First Mate of the Anonymous Pirates, Rei naturally has a strong relation to most of the members of the crew. He's also a close friend of Sub's and is said to be the only one to know of his true gender. He, however, has sworn not to reveal this secret on the pains of death, or some other cruel form of punishment from his captain. Abilities In addition to having his body physically altered by the Akki Akki no Mi, granting him natural weapons in the form of his sharp fangs and claws that enable him to rend through most weapons and armors, Rei also possesses a variety of other demonic abilities he can use in battle. In addition to this, he'll also fight with a pair of twin flintlock pistols he wears in a holster on his side, and occasionally will even whip out his guitar to perform a variety of bizarre attacks. *'Hebiimetaru Bash (Heavy Metal Bash)' - Rushing forward, Rei beats the enemy over the head with his guitar. This attack is normally followed by a string of curses and complaints by said guitar, who resents being used as a weapon. *'Mazoku Kakyoku (Demonic Song)' - Whipping out his guitar, Rei begins to sing in a horribly off-key manner, causing inner-ear bleeding to anyone in the immediate area. This attack tends to be ineffective on the tone-deaf. (More to revealed as time goes on) History As Rei has yet to make an appearance in the story, his history is currently unknown. The Will of R Like his friend Sub, Rei also possesses the mysterious Will of 'R', though whether this has any significance or is just another crazy antic of his captain's, he can't say. Trivia *The idea for Rei's character initially started as a gag-character based off of AzureFang, though he will likely make an appearance sometime later in World Reversion. His name comes from AzureFang's old screen name on Gaia Online, which was Rei Ryoko. Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:AzureFang Category:First Mates Category:Grand Line Characters